Kung Fu Panda 3
by Writer95
Summary: The book follows Po, the Chosen One, as he continues on his journey mastering the art of Kung Fu...and noodle slurping. Continuing on his now legendary adventures of awesomeness, Po must face two hugely epic, but very different threats: One supernatural and the other a little closer to home.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda 3

The book follows Po, the Chosen One, as he continues on his journey mastering the art of Kung Fu...and noodle slurping. Continuing on his now legendary adventures of awesomeness, Po must face two hugely epic, but very different threats: One supernatural and the other a little closer to home.

Chapter One-Asking is the Hardest Thing a Panda Could Ever Do

This is the story of Po, the Mastery of the Art of Kung Fu-ey! Yeah! This story is awesome because it tells the story of the Chosen One, me, I earned the title of the Dragon Warrior three years ago, but right after the big battle with Shen, Shifu saw me use the power of Yin and Yang, the youngest warrior to ever find his inner peace. He then deemed me as "The Chosen One." I and the Five have never been closer. Especially, Me and Master Tigress! Wow, did you see how she hugged me?! Man! It took some gut for me to hug Tigress. I could feel her shaking as I hugged her, nervous wreck, I tell you, maybe a slight purr. I know she felt safe with me. What? Am I actually saying I have feelings for the most fearsome warrior in the awesome and bodacious realms of pure awesomeness?! Well, of course I like her. She is so breathtaking, ravishing, magnificent, amazing, incredible and stunning feline I have ever met.

Back to reality, Po heard someone snickering behind his door. Monkey fell through the curtain-like paneled door. Monkey chuckled nervously. Behind him were Crane, Mantis, and Viper. "What are you guys doing? Have you been there the whole time?" The blushing panda said. "Pretty much," said Crane. "How much have you heard?" Po asked. "That you _love _the most fearsome warrior in all of China!" Mantis said bursting out laughing. Po was three shades of red. "Shut up! I never said love!" Po said as he stood his ground. "Be quiet you guys. I think it is really sweet that he likes Tigress," said Viper, calmly. Po smiled at Viper. "Besides, you never talk inside your head, it has been two months since you defeated Lord Shen, and ever since we got back you have been talking about Tigress and the fact that you like her, good thing Tigress wasn't here when you said those stuff about her," said Monkey. Po's face saddened. "But that's really good that you like Tigress though, maybe when she softens she will go light on her punches," said Crane. Po and the four thought for a minute, and then they all say simultaneously: "Yeah. Never going to happen," they all chuckle really loud. "Hey, you guys, this week is the Chosen One Festival. I was planning to ask Tigress. What do you think she'll say?" The guys were silent for a second. Next thing they know a tiger walks into the sleeping barracks. "Hey guys!" Tigress said. As Tigress walked in, Po's mouth dropped. (I know leather is made from animals, but just bear with me here) She wore a red leather top, and cut short at the bottom, diamond earrings on both the left and right ear, orange wristbands that overpowered her daily glow. Crane's beak dropped as well. Billions, no, trillions of things passed like a rush through Po's mind. "Tigress, you look beautiful!" Viper exclaimed. Po tried to get a word out, tried to breathe for some oxygen or air, but none supplied. Tigress smiled. "Thanks. I had Mr. Ping trim my dress I got for Christmas last year. Po, tell your dad thank you for helping me with my dress," Tigress said. Po was still in a trance. Monkey snapped his opposable thumbs. "Yeah, yeah, sure I will." Po said, and then he trailed off with saying, "Anything for you..." But she walked off before she could hear that last part. The four snickered and ended with a smile. Po scowled at the four.

Passed thousands of mountains, rivers and streams, laid a small panda village, the leader's name is Ju Fey, Po's biological father, and most panda's call him just Ju. "Wes!" Ju called to the messenger. "Go to a small village named the Valley of Peace, and give a message to the Dragon Warrior, saying, quote, my name is Ju Fey, Dragon Warrior, I am your biological father, right after Shen attacked our people, we were forced to live in a hidden land, called Armistice, we farmed many fruits and vegetables, your mother, she got away from the dreadful wolves, but she had very little time to live, she was hurt badly, she told me where to find you, but you were gone, I was thinking Shen had got to you before I had the chance, but after the word of Shen's defeat had gone around, I knew that the Dragon Warrior had defeated Shen, I need you to visit my village, here is where we live, look to the far east, you should see a river, go to it, drink from it and rest for one day, wake up, eat a HEALTHY breakfast, remember what you first see when you wake up, passed the object or thing you see, walk four thousand miles, until you come across Anciently Deserted Village, a man named Cho, should give you the actual location of our village, end quote." The messenger nodded and flew off to the Valley of Peace.

"HI-YAHH!"

"SHA-BOOEY!"

"BAM! SHAZING! FLATOWIE!"

The five looked at Po. "What was that?" Crane asked. "Just a little something I have been cooking up." Po stretched out his back and cracked his neck. "Ah...alright! Let's do this!" The panda got into his fighting stance. The Five shrugged their shoulders and continued sparring. Mantis kicked Tigress as hard as he could and broke Tigress's leg; she timed out and sat down on the sidelines. Monkey eyed Tigress then eyed Po who was looking at Tigress wondering if she was alright. "Come on, dude! Now's your chance! Ask her," Monkey said. Po paced over to Tigress. "Hey, Tigress!" Po's heart was storm racing fast. "H-H-How's the leg?" He asked. "I'll live," said the no emotion Tigress. 'Dang. She is making it very hard now she's showing no emotion, like she doesn't even care.' Po thought. "So, uh, Chosen One's Festival is coming up, right?" He said in a happy face. "Yes. Congratulations, Po," said Tigress, grinning a bit. 'There we go! There's a smile!' Po laughed inside his head. "And the festival's recommend us to have a date," Tigress stopped Po right there. "Yes. Recommend us to have a date, but it is not required," Tigress said in a very stern voice. "Well, I know that, *Sigh*, look, Tigress, you and I have grown closer as friends for over three years now, and I got to admit, you were my idol back in all my childhood years, and my lifelong dream was to fight with the almighty Tigress, *Chuckle*, and get to know you, so, I know you don't need a date for the festival tomorrow, but I was wondering if you would be my date to the Chosen One's Festival?" Po asked his deepest desire. From the look of it, Tigress was stunned. This time, it was her who couldn't get a word out. She had no opinion. Deep down, she really wanted to say yes as loud as the heavens. The tiger took a deep, really deep breath and said, "Po. I am the hardest, toughest, meanest feline out there, are you sure this is what you want?" Tigress asked. "It is," replied Po. "Then I would be delighted to take you to the Chosen One's Festival tomorrow, Chosen One," she said as she smiled. "YES!" Po screamed out, passed the heavens and center of all universes.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON: THE FESTIVAL/THE LETTER FROM DAD (COMBINED CHAPTER)

FOLLOWING CHAPTER: FACING A HUGE THREAT


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda 3

Chapter 2-The Festival/The Letter From Dad (Combined Chapter)

That night Po had a dream he kissed Tigress on a balcony. He then woke up and realized that it was a dream.

"Wow. I can't believe I will be going out with Tigress tonight! This is going great!" He said inside the Sacred Hall of Warriors. He then saw a light, as bright as can be, a turtle-shaped figure appeared, and it was Oogway.

"Po," Oogway said in his most mysterious voice. "How have you been?" He asked and continued with a smile on his face.

"Good! Everything is going fantastic!"

"Hmm...Good, very good. I heard you got a date with Master Tigress," Oogway said.

"Yeah! We're perfect for each other! She's got a heart of gold and I got buns of steel! See? Perfect!" He said while laughing.

"Good. Good," he said very calmly. Then a crack of thunder emerged out of nowhere. "But be warned! Do not go to the festival tonight! Danger lurks around every corner, death looks at you like a side of pudding, and you are a very easy target to those who know of your certain abilities. You panda are in grave danger," the tortoise said.

"Is this when I need to run?" Po asked. Oogway thought for a minute and then said, "Yes." Po ran out of there in a hurry to warn the Five. He then stumbled across Tigress who wore the red velvet dress like she was entering herself in a beauty pageant already knowing that she was going to win a million times over.

"Tigress!"

"Hey, Po! Just the man I was looking for! Can you zip up my back for me?" The female tiger asked. She turned around to have Po zip it up for her. Po was in a deep striking daze, he actually felt a bit of slobber strolling down his chin. Her black with orange stripes, orange with black stripes, but to him it didn't really matter; she was still beautiful as always.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Po said. He zipped her dress up. "Tigress, I need to talk to you about something," said Po.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" She asked.

"It's about tonight," he said.

"That reminds me, I cannot wait for tonight! Even though we're just friends, I got a really good feeling about tonight," she said with a bright and traditional thousand-sun smile, brighter and more exalting than any being known to man.

'Dang it, why does she have to play the _friend card_?' Po thought inside his mind. Po dropped everything that was on his brain and thought about the possibilities of the night. "You're right. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing and I mean nothing could stop the awesome panda and the ferocious tiger. They both laughed and walked off the almost-to-be moonlit trail.

The Five met in the Hall of Heroes for the gathering before the festival starts. Mantis is in his little suit which everyone thought that was adorable. He said if anyone calls him cute or adorable ever again he is going to kill them and put them in a body bag. Viper had her ribbon tied around her waist. Monkey wore a purple suit with a red rose sticking out of the vest. Crane had on his traditional white suit, extra-thin. Tigress wore a red dress, diamond earrings, and her wristband that blended in with her stripes. Po, wore a black suit, white cuffed shirt underneath, black vest, a white rose sticking out the pocket of the coat. Shifu wore a red dress, wait—what?

"PO! You picked up the wrong dry cleaning!"

"Aw! You look so cute with your wittle dress on and the lipstick," Po said with his eyes dazzling.

"Po, remind me to slap you later," Shifu said. Po had a notebook in his hand and a pen, would that be for seven or eight?" He then busted out laughing. "I'm just joking with you Shi-Meister," Po said with a little bit of dry humor.

"Don't call me that," Shifu said with his paw up like 'just stop, just stop.'

"I am just messing around, Shifu, we're gonna have a freaking awesome time, nothing, and I mean, nothing will stand in our way! This'll be the highlight of our lives!" Po said frantically.

"Yes, about that, I am going over the rules and regulations about the festival and also, how everything is going to play out. Po, you are the Chosen One, I need to go over something with you privately after the Furious Five depart to the festival. Okay everyone, when you arrive at the festival no one will be there beforehand, only the caterers and the decorators, you need to help them while I talk to Po privately. First order of business is the ceremonial announcement, announcing the first annual Chosen One Festival. Then, Po states his speech as the One,"—Po interrupts,

"Wait, I have to give a speech?" He asked defiantly.

"Yes. But Po, it is very simple; you just have to give a few very short words on what it means to be the Dragon Warrior and how it has affected your life and whatnot, see? It's very simple," Shifu said. Po nodded and Shifu continued, "Next, after his speech, do whatever you want," he said with a happy face. "Now go and help the decorators! Po, you stay here," demanded Shifu.

"Yes, Master Shifu," the Five said quickly and in unison. They all scurried off to the festival.

"What is this about, Shifu?" He asked.

"First let me change into my other outfit, this one is too girly for me," he said as he walked off into his room. He then got back in a black and white striped suit. "Ah. That is much better. Po. You are one of my most loyal, well, not loyal, bravest, well, not bravest, alright let's go with kindest," he chuckled. "But with all seriousness, I can trust you with just about anything, you are my life and soul panda, and if I could, I would treat you like my own son, if you were not my student, but I am glad that I am your master. It is such an honor to be training you, Po. I need to talk to you about the festival tonight. My senses tell me evil is just right around the corner. So, I did some snooping and went back to Gongmen City where the wreckage lies from your battle with Lord Shen, piles of debris was everywhere and guess what I found. Shen was not under the wreckage. He is gone Po. But there are still thousands of reasons why he is not there. The most feared one is that he is not dead and he will come back to take his revenge, or villagers got him and buried him, I don't know. I asked one of the villagers where he was buried, they said he wasn't buried at all, so we could mark that off the list. I didn't want to freak you out or anything, I just want you to be aware of Shen's disappearance," Shifu finally finished his long announcement, and Po was freaking out.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you tell me before my amazing night begins? AHHHHH!" Po SCREAMED at the top of his lungs.

"PO!" Shifu yelled in alarm. "What's happening?" Po kept on shaking on the floor like he was having a seizure. Then he just stopped. Everything in the world slowed down. Po fell into a deep daze and passed out on the floor.

Everything was black. All the hope was gone from the universe. Then he saw a vast of energizing light in front of him, but it looked like miles upon miles away. It came closer, and then Po got a good look of it. It wasn't a light at all, it was a white peacock. "SHEN! I knew you came back from the dead!" Shouted Po.

"Back from the dead?" Asked the sarcastic Shen, he laughed hysterically. "My downfall and my wretched plans for the elimination of Kung Fu were foiled by you, stupid panda! But I will certainly tell you this, there is evil coming, it is not me, my friend, it is SO much worse than me!"

"I can and will beat him, whoever he is!"

"You pity, short minded fool! It is not a who, it is a what! Crawled out from the ground, he did, the demon itself will be looking for a body tonight, your reign as Dragon Warrior will be no more," Shen said with a grin.

Po fell down on the stone-cold surface. "No, it can't be." Thing's started to appear around Po, five graves were in the ground, all with the Four's names on it, especially Shifu. The future Po is standing right above Master Shifu's grave, the future Po laughs sinisterly and the present Po has to shut his eyes. "That cannot be me! You're lying!" Po screamed.

"He will pick your body, panda! No fooling! No lying! You will be God Ruler of the Sky and Land! Tigress will give in and become your Goddess of All of Things Awesome! Stupid name, but, hey, you're the ruler," Shen said still smiling his evil grin.

"NO!" Exclaimed the tragic Po, he ran into the other direction.

"Run, run panda, as fast as you can! You cannot escape the future and what will be done!"

Po then fell into a dark abyss and woke up, to see Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tigress and Shifu, all standing around him.

"PO!" Tigress hugged him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I had a vision of the future." Po told them about the weird vision, ruling thing and about the evil spirit who is trying to possess him. They were all shocked and scared.

"We need to warn the villagers and tell them to stay indoors until further notice," Shifu said.

"What about the party?" Po questioned.

"The festival is very important and not going would break the tradition, but our lives and the safety of the Valley of Peace is far more important than dancing and cake and ice cream," he replied.

"Right," stated the panda.

"I will notify the villagers, you get some sleep, and we will talk more about this in the morning."

"Yes, Master Shifu," they said in unison.

Right after the red panda left the message he went off to the temple to go and meditate. At the middle of the night, a messenger flew by an old noodle shop devastatingly hungry.

"I am sorry, sir, but we are closed," said Mr. Ping.

"Please, sir, I flew thousands of miles to deliver this letter. I really need some food," said the flying messenger.

"Oh, alright, what do you want to eat, my friend?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Noodle Soup and a few dumplings to go, please?" He answered.

"Not a problem!" Mr. Ping walked to the kitchen and started to boil some water. "So, if I might ask, who is the letter for?"

"The Dragon Warrior," Mr. Ping's eyes struck wide open.

"Really? Who is it from?"

"Ju Fey. His father," said the messenger. The knife cracked right through the cutting board.

"Wrong! I am his father!" Yelled the highly agitated Mr. Ping.

"Really? A goose?"

"Well, I raised him," Mr. Ping said.

"Okay, yeah, that explains a lot! Well, when you see him next time can you give him this?" He asked.

"Why, sure! I don't mind at all!" He took the letter and placed it on the countertop. The messenger ate his soup and off he went.

The next day, Mr. Ping was very hesitant on telling Po to come over. To be honest, he doesn't want to lose his son.

THANKS, GUYS! YOU HAVE BEEN TERRIFIC!

NEXT CHAPTER-FACING A HUGE THREAT

FOLLOWING CHAPTER-HOME AT LAST

SEE U LATER FANFICS!


End file.
